Eclipse of the Sun
by GrimGrave
Summary: "Long ago, there existed a land where a golden power was said to be harboured. The land was thriving with peace and tranquillity, cradled in cultivation. The same land was soon to be overrun by an evil that sought more than just the Power." The Shadow is cast - permanently... Link x Dark Harem-to-be-Revealed. Rated M for Mature themes and strong language.


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

**Eclipse of the Sun**

_Prologue_

_Snuffing out the Light – the Lightlessness of Hyrule and the Sable Ladies_

_Long ago, there existed a land where a golden power was said to be harboured._

_The land was thriving with peace and tranquillity, cradled in cultivation. From high mountains to clean lakes and rivers, the forests were abundantly green and the land was pure._

_The same land has ancient tales – tales of a youth clad in green with an unending courage and selflessness, who struck down evil wherever he went, whenever it happened._

_The tales became legends. _

_Legends that has been passed down through countless generations for as long as human memory serve._

_Long ago, there existed a land where a golden power was said to be hidden away._

_Power that tempted the greed and lust for dominance in the hearts of man, woman, and monster alike. The land was spread with rumours of it whereabouts, planting the seeds of doubt and hunger for this golden power – and it soon attracted attention._

_The same land was soon to be overrun by an evil that sought more than just the Power. It wanted control, a chaotic order where the light was snuffed out permanently._

_A new tale, forged through an alternate time, is about to be sealed into the journal of history._

**::::::::**

The early black crept over Hyrule that fateful day, basking the once peaceful land in a strange, perpetual crepuscular light. The only thing that darkened the day any further was the rising smoke from raging fire.

As the afterlight fell over the land, its inhabitants became rendered into formless spirits, unaware of their fate whilst evil continued to push against the castle, spearheaded by the Sable Flames.

The Sable Flames – the only known name they had for this new enemy. Four leaders, calling themselves the Sable Flames, led this army consisting of monsters and what almost looked like Hylians – but different. Strange, shadowy creatures appeared as well, in human and monstrous forms.

And now, without further resistance, their target was the very gates of the last bastion of resistance – Hyrule Castle.

**::::::::**

"Secure the gates! Don't let them through!"

The gigantic wooden gates were heavily barricaded by logs and support-beams on the verge of breaking as massive force kept slamming into the gates on the other side.

"Stand your ground, men! Your Majesty, escape while you still can!"

The wooden columns broke and fell one at a time against the marble floor. Soldier rushed over to replace the column with their own combined strength but the impacts knocked them away from the gates.

A slender, blonde woman stepped forward, rapier in hand. "I will not let my subjects lay down their lives while I selfishly escape on my own!"

The gates began to crack and falter, the barricade already broken and barely keeping the entrance closed.

"Hold the line! The Hero will aid us!"

With a mighty blow, the barricade and gates was shattered and blown back, sending soldiers, rubble, and pieces of wood across the grand hall of the castle. Waves of darkened enemies poured through in the form of crawling beasts and men, some who resembled shadowy versions of the Hero himself, and others who bore resemblance to the hylian knights. They cut a swathe through the Hylian Army like a shadow would be cast on the ground from the light and, within seconds cornered the princess and her few remaining soldiers.

"_A ha ha ha ha ha!_ You ought to surrender while you still can!"

The princess and her men turned towards the ruined entryway: three silhouettes emerged from the afterlight: two tall ones and one slightly smaller, slender forms stepped through the sable masses and revealed themselves. One, with turquoise skin who wore a crescent-moon shaped headgear and a long, purple and white dress stepped forward, dark, full lips grinning wickedly.

"This was easier than expected! _Her_ plan worked perfectly."

"Who are you people?" The princess of Hyrule bristled. "I demand that you-"

"You're in no position to demand anything, hylian," the shorter woman of the trio – ruby eyes, long lilac hair, wearing attire that was befitting that of a royal…

…with the inverted Triforce crest on her robes?

"Your kingdom is already in our grasp."

Cerulean orbs widened and for a moment, the princess' heart ached painfully against her chest. "What do you want? Just… who are you?"

The lilac-haired woman eyed her with mild disdain temporarily. "I suppose we could indulge you, since you're not a threat. We are those who will remake this land – this world – to our liking. We are the _Sable Flames_."

Sable – black, dark. Shadows… "You will not-"

"Now, now. Don't fret, Hylian Princess," the third woman: slender, tall, and wearing a thin black hooded robe, said softly as if she was talking to a child. "There'll be some light left… Perpetual twilight isn't really all that bad, you know?"

Perpetual twilight… Remaking Hyrule… Just pure darkness cloaking her beloved land, her people…

No.

"You won't get away with this. The Hero will-"

"Your _"hero"_ has already been taken care of." The woman with the crescent-moon headgear laughed mockingly. "There's absolutely no way _she_ would forget about him."

The blonde's heart sank as worry shot through her. "What have you done to him?"

"Rest assured, _we_ haven't done anything," the robe-wearing woman replied. "But we will. If she'll let us."

"Enough prattling!" The turquoise-skinned woman stepped forward. "Seize them. We have yet to complete the first part of her plan."

_´Link…´ _the princess lamented as the enemy soldiers began disarming her and her men, shackles and chains in hand.

**:::::::**

The Hero stirred, his azure eyes slowly got used to the light… or lack of, rather. It was dim, like the peak of twilight before night.

His body ached and his arms wouldn't move: each attempt shot a sharp pain through his wrists and he grunted wearily.

A cool touch caressed his cheek and he flinched, looking up with a groggy vision to be met with a pair of double magenta eyes – purple and red – and a wicked tooth-flashing smirk. Same hand slowly crept down to his collarbones, drumming lightly on the protruded area, before proceeding south onto his … naked chest?

"_At last…"_ a sultry, deep but feminine voice uttered with a hint of provocative playfulness. _"All…__**mine**__…"_

* * *

_To be continued..._

_As to which Link /Zelda it is? I'll leave that to your imagination. ;)_

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated! :D_


End file.
